666 Wizards
by UnderRowe
Summary: Entre accords parfaits, harmonie et coups montés, voici l'histoire de 5 jeunes sorciers incarnant 666 autres. Ted, Maxence, Seskia, Elliott et Ezekiel, embarquant dans leur ambition Victoire Weasley. Mêlant amitiés et amour, nos sixièmes années vont s'épanouir dans leur petit groupe.
1. Chapter 1

_Le mot de Rowe : Allez, je me lance, je poste cette fichue fic. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, la fic est légèrement avancée (au sixième chapitre). Vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste toutes les semaines mais plutôt une fois par mois, ou plus ^^'_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, même s'il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour savoir de quoi il en retourne -sadisme, quand tu nous tiens._

_C'est pas ma première fic, mais j'espère que ça sera ma première fic complétée (oui j'ai laissé en plan toutes celles que j'avais commencée T^T), c'est un peu le défi que je lance... Je pense arriver aux alentours d'une cinquantaine de chapitres (entre 2000 et 3000 mots/chapitre), peut-être une suite? ou l'histoire des frangins/frangines plus petits? Bref, il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais réaliser autour de cette histoire, mais trop d'ambition tue l'ambition /sort/._

_Breeef, je vous laisse à ce qui est plus intéressant, le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

_ Gare King's Cross – 10h15_

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. Un vrai beau jour de fin d'été. La gare King's Cross était bondée, les gens se pressaient, on susurrait des mots étranges… En effet, « Moldu », « Métamorphose » et « Poudlard » ne sont pas des plus usés dans ce repère de Moldus. Mais chaque 1er Septembre, c'est une flopée de sorciers qui s'approprie cette gare, avec son vocabulaire particulier et ces drôles de bagages, à la recherche de la voie 9 ¾ et de son flamboyant Poudlard Express. Victoire Weasley appréciait beaucoup ce jour spécial, où l'excitation se mêlait à l'impatience, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle assistait à ce spectacle pour la sixième fois, et pourtant, ses sentiments ne faisaient que croître au fur à mesure des années. Elle n'était plus la timide 1ère année qui redoutait la Répartition, elle était une Weasley-Delacour, une fière Serpentard qui faisait sa rentrée en sixième année. Eh oui, à la surprise du plus grand nombre, Victoire avait joyeusement atterrit chez les serpents. « _Hum, je vois en toi beaucoup de courage, et Gryffondor recherche cette qualité… Mais je vois bien plus, oh oui, bien plus. De l'ambition, oui, mais pas que… Tu as l'air d'un ange, au premier abord, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences... Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Je t'envois donc à… SERPENTARD !_ » Voilà le verdict qu'avait tiré le Choixpeau magique lorsque le directeur-adjoint l'avait posé sur la tête de Victoire. Et cette année, ça allait être au tour de son petit frère, Louis ! Elle avait hâte, comme ce fût le cas pour la Répartition de Dominique –qui était quant à elle à Gryffondor.

- On est en avance, _souffla Fleur Delacour._

- Oui, mais Seskia est déjà dans le train ! _râla Victoire._

Seskia Thruston était la meilleure amie de Victoire. Egalement en sixième année à Serpentard, les deux filles s'étaient liées d'amitié dès leur premier cours à Poudlard. Elles abordaient toutefois des caractères opposées. Victoire était d'un calme olympien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être lunatique, tandis que Seskia était quasi-constamment en effervescence et ne savait cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions, mais s'était assagie au contact de la jolie blonde. Assagie… C'était vite dit, les deux compères restaient tout de même le duo féminin capable de tous les vices à Poudlard.

- Victoire ! _s'écria sa mère._ Avant que tu n'ailles la rejoindre, accorde-moi au moins deux minutes, _sourit-elle._

- Oui, Mère, que puis-je pour vous ? _ironisa l'interpellée._

- Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de Louis. Tu ne le traumatises pas comme tu l'as fait avec Dominique, hein ?

- Je ne l'ai pas traumatisée, 'Man, j'ai juste mis un peu de piment dans sa vie de première année !

- Victoire…, _soupira Mme Weasley-Delacour_. Je ne veux aucune lettre de la directrice, cette année. Si tes méfaits parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles, ça va chauffer !

Les sourcils froncés de sa mère ne présageant rien de bon, Victoire acquiesça.

- Bon, file rejoindre ton amie. Bonne année ma chérie, _dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front_. On se revoit pour les vacances de Noël.

- A Noël, 'Man ! _lança la jeune fille._ Dom', P'tit Louis, j'vous laisse !

Et Victoire s'élança dans le premier wagon à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

- Hey ! _s'exclama celle-ci tout sourire, lorsque Victoire poussa la porte du compartiment_. T'en a mis du temps !

- Tes cheveux sont gris, _constata la jeune blonde_.

Seskia se contenta de pouffer.

- Excellente remarque, Sherlock. J'ai réussi à me les teindre ! Ma mère est furieuse, mais mon père très content !

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit furieuse, tu fais plus vieille qu'elle !

La demoiselle aux cheveux gris riposta en lançant un projectile vers sa meilleure amie, qui contrattaqua de plus belle.

- Je vois que j'arrive en pleine bataille. Vous m'laissez me joindre à vous ?

- Teddy ! J't'avais pas entendu entrer !

Ted Remus Lupin, orphelin Métamorphomage élevé par sa grand-mère et Harry Potter, était ami avec Victoire depuis tout petit. C'était son confident, son frère de cœur. Naturellement, ils étaient restés très proches, bien que dans des maisons différentes, Teddy étant à Poufsouffle.

- Jolie couleur, Seskia, _sourit-il en prenant la même teinte que celle-ci._

- Sale copieur, reprends tes cheveux rouges tout de suite ! _ragea la jeune fille._

- Ah ah ! Hum, non, ça me plaît bien, comme ça. On ferait presque jumeaux, non ?

- Victoire ! Dis quelque chose !

- Han ? Ben… Tu sais, Teddy, ça te vieillit, le gris.

- Quooi ? Traîtresse ! Fausse sœur ! _jura Ted en envoyant un journal à Victoire, pourtant ignorant du geste de Seskia quelques minutes plus tôt._

- C'est un journal ou je rêve ? Depuis quand tu lis ça, Ted ? … Ah suis-je bête, depuis que tu as des cheveux gris !

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'allié dans la bataille, Teddy se résigna en grognant « Bon. Très bien. » et en ramenant ses cheveux à une couleur qui lui était plus habituelle – c'est-à-dire le rouge vif.

- Roh, boude pas P'tit ours, _dit Victoire en lui pinçant la joue._

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! J'vais rejoindre Maxence, il vient d'arriver, _ajouta-t-il en pointant le dénommé Maxence sur le quai._

- Reviens avec lui, hein ?

- Bah, on verra ça…

- Tss… Mon petit ours boudeur s'en va chercher du réconfort, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Teddy lui envoya un regard blasé et un petit sourire qui prédisait qu'il ne bouderait pas bien longtemps, puis sortit du compartiment.

- Il a encore grandi, non ? _demanda Seskia_.

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'il est grand, mais je ne remarque même plus sa taille, à force.

- C'est que tu es une grande perche aussi, Vickie.

- Je saaaais ! J'ai encore pris trois centimètres cet été, _chouina la dite-perche._

- Trois centimètres ?! Mais tu mesures combien ?

- Euh… 1m82… Ou 83 ?

- Mon dieu…Quand je pense que j'étais contente d'atteindre les 1m70 l'an dernier.

- C'est pile la bonne taille, tu sais ? Ah tiens, Maxence a l'air encore plus excité que l'an dernier.

Effectivement, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait sur le quai aux côtés de Ted trépignait clairement et bruyamment. Maxence Wagner était à Poufsouffle dans la même année, et était devenu très proche de Teddy dès la deuxième. C'était quelqu'un très joyeux, amical et loyal au possible –un vrai fils d'Helga. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis, mais plutôt un large panel de connaissances et de contacts qui l'appréciaient tous. Victoire le trouvait un peu trop expressif par moments, mais l'appréciait beaucoup tout de même… Après tout, cet étrange quatuor mi-Poufsouffle, mi-Serpentard avait grandi ensemble dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les bêtises en tout genre.

Seskia et Victoire se regardèrent d'un air amusé, puis la jeune blonde ouvrit la fenêtre du compartiment, et son amie appela les deux garçons.

- Wouhou ! Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant de partir, dépêchez-vous !

La remarque fit sourire bon nombre de personnes présentes sur le quai. Aaah, la fougue impatiente de la jeunesse… Pourquoi tant de précipitation à se retrouver, alors qu'ils allaient passer le reste de la journée ensemble dans le train ? C'était tout simplement dû au fait que Victoire et Maxence étaient préfets, et se devaient de rejoindre le wagon prévu à cet effet peu après le départ, et le quatuor préférait privilégier les moments passés ensemble.

- Alors les filles, vos vacances se sont bien passées ? _demanda Maxence en entrant dans le compartiment._

- On ne peut mieux ! On a passé deux semaines ensemble chez Vickie !

Alors qu'ils s'emballaient tous dans des récits vacanciers interminables, la gare se remplissait au fur à mesure, et les compartiments aussi.

- Tu as pensé à prendre ce que je t'ai dit, Seskia ? _demanda brusquement Maxence avec un sourire en coin._

- Bien sûr ! Ca a été vraiment coton ! Et toi, Teddy ? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami._

- Oui, et j'ai pas lésiner sur les moyens ! Heureusement que mon parrain m'a aidé…

- De quoi vous parlez, tous les trois ? _demanda Victoire, intriguée._

Elle avait l'habitude de voir ses amis manigancer, mais en général, elle était dans la confidence. Ça avait toujours été le cas, sauf pour un mystérieux plan qui avait consisté, par des moyens qu'elle ignorait, à obliger MacGonagall à supprimer les uniformes de Poudlard. Seuls Seskia et Ted savaient ce qui s'était passé, et leur entêtement à ne rien dire leur avait valu le Prix DELPA, Prix Des Entêtés Les Plus Abominables, décernés par Maxence et Victoire. Toujours est-il que les seules traces d'uniforme qu'il restait étaient les blasons des maisons sur les sacs des élèves, ou encore les écharpes aux mêmes couleurs.

- Je vois que tout le monde a tenu sa langue, comme promis, _sourit-il en regardant Seskia d'un air satisfait._

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, _s'impatienta Victoire._

- Car nous ne donnerons pas de réponse. Allez, viens, le train vient de démarrer et tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte ! Faut se dépêcher, Green et Wayne vont râler !

La jeune fille le suivit avec une moue désapprobatrice. Elle voulait tirer cette histoire au clair, elle détestait que ces amis ne la mettent pas dans la confidence, alors quand elle était la seule d'eux quatre à ne rien savoir…

- Wagner, Weasley, encore en retard, _gronda Hortense Wayne, la Préfète-en-Chef._

- Il manque Jaeden, à ce que je vois. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers, _rétorqua Victoire._

- Toi et ton impertinence !...

- Miss Wayne, inutile de s'énerver, _s'interposa le Directeur-adjoint_. Nous commencerons sans Mr. Jaeden Kennedy.

S'en suivit une longue et interminable réunion sur les objectifs des Préfets. Ennuyeuse à mourir, bien entendu. Et nos deux compères en sortirent comme s'ils se réveillaient d'une sieste trop longue. Mais une des deux n'en perdait pas le nord pour autant …

- Tu vas me dire ce que vous mijotez, Wagner ? C'est quoi ce complot ? Et pourquoi j'suis pas de la partie ?

- Quelle fouine !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas lancer le sujet si tu voulais que les langues soient bien tenues ! Je vois pas qui a eu l'idée de te caser à Poufsouffle, t'es pas loyal du tout et ta manière de préparer tes coups relève plus de Gryffondor ! _s'écria-t-elle au beau milieu du couloir, s'attirant les foudres silencieuses des rouges et or._

- T'énerve pas, Vickie-shu. C'est pas un complot, t'en fais pas. Simplement, ça ne concerne que Seskia, Ted et moi.

- Et c'est over méga top-secret, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Mais tu en seras la première avertie, crois-moi, _assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil_. Je vais faire un tour dans le train, je vous rejoins au compartiment après !

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Mon devoir de préfet, tiens, _répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac._

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça dans la masse d'élèves regroupés dans le couloir du wagon. Victoire soupira. Elle détestait attendre, et tout ce qu'avait réussit à faire Maxence, c'était attiser sa curiosité. Elle entra dans le compartiment avec la ferme intention de tirer cette histoire au clair le plus rapidement possible, mais de laisser croire aux autres que les explications de Maxence lui avaient suffit. Et peut-être que la bonne humeur de la rentrée délierait les langues, sait-on jamais…

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Le mot de Rowe__ : Ayé, deuxième chapitre /o/ _

_J'essaye de donner des caractères bien précis aux personnages... Mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas trop ça ;w; Maxence est censé être un Poufsouffle hyper relax et sympa, parfois, on dirait juste un rageux ._. J'arrive mieux avec Teddy, sûrement parce que lui, il ne déteste pas Ezy (personnage qui est mentionné dans ce chapitre, vous verrez bien ^^)_

_M'enfin, du coup j'ai changé quelques trucs à la dernière minute, surtout pour Maxence ^-^ si vous pouviez me dire un peu ce que vous pensez de ce perso, j'en serais ravie, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre ce que j'ai imaginé de ce perso, et de ce qu'on peut en voir dans les premiers chapitres ._. merci par avance!_

_Sinon, c'est moi qui rage parce que je n'ai pas validé mon semestre ;w; (pour les curieux, je suis en L1 d'arts plastiques )_

_Bonne lecture à tous /o/_

Disclaimer : tout l'univers appartient à JKR, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des personnages!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express fût largement fourni en rires et en débordements de joie dans le compartiment du quatuor. Mais vint le moment où il fallait les séparer par maisons, pour le banquet –et accessoirement, pour la Répartition. Victoire n'était pas vraiment anxieuse pour Louis, qui lui, tremblait d'angoisse au milieu des autres premières années qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, la jeune blonde lui répétait souvent que, d'après elle, chaque maison était bonne à prendre, aucune n'était moins bien qu'une autre. Il suffisait de laisser le Choixpeau nous guider. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle était à Serpentard et qu'elle avait dû endurer beaucoup de critiques ou de remarques, souvent pleines de préjugés.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir lancer la Répartition ! _s'écria le directeur-adjoint, Neville Londubat._

Victoire ne s'était pas aperçue que le Choixpeau venait de chanter. Elle lança un regard en direction de Louis, mais celui était trop occupé par ce qui l'attendait pour échanger un regard avec sa sœur aînée.

- Alhemnia, Luce, _lançale professeur de Botanique_.

Seskia engagea alors une discussion sur les pronostiques de maisons pour Louis et son propre frère, Kuarël. Alors qu'elles prenaient les paris l'une de l'autre, elles relevèrent la tête lorsqu'elles entendirent « Thruston, Kuarël ». Elles retinrent leur souffle, croisant les doigts en espérant ne pas perdre leur pari.

- … … … …, _leChoixpeau prenait son temps pour réfléchir_. Gryffondor ! _s'exclama-t-il enfin._

_- _J'ai gagné ! _s'écria Victoire avec enthousiasme_. Seskia, tu me dois 10 Gallions !

- Tss, c'est un traître à son sang, ce gamin, _jura-t-elle_. Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton prénom qu'il peut te porter chance éternellement !

- Certes. Tu dis quoi pour Louis?

- Lui, c'est un Serdaigle, c'est obligé.

- Pff, pas du tout ! Il va aller rejoindre Ted et Maxence à Poufsouffle, c'est sûr !

- On va voir ça ! 10 Gallions ?

- 10 Gallions.

Les deux amies attendirent donc le tour de Louis, qui passait dans les derniers.

- Weasley, Fred !

- 'Tain j'ai cru que c'était au tour de Louis ! _dit Seskia_.

- Eh non, la famille Weasley est assez grande. Trop grande, _soupira Victoire en applaudissant son cousin qui rejoignait la table des Gryffondor._

_ - _Weasley, Louis !

- … Serdaigle !

- Eh voila, je ne te dois plus 10 Gallions ! _sourit Seskia_

_ - _Grr… Fichu frangin…Tu le connais mieux que moi, c'pas juste !

- Oh t'inquiètes pas, tu connais mieux mon frère aussi, apparemment !

- Silence, s'il vous plaît, _ordonna McGonagall_. J'aurais une nouvelle… Importante à vous divulguer après le banquet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit !

Elle claqua des mains et le brouhaha habituel revint. Seulement, tout le monde parlait de cette grande nouvelle dont la directrice semblait seule au courant.

- Regarde les profs, _dit Victoire à Seskia_. Ils ne savent pas non plus ce qu'il se passe.

- Je sais pas ce que ça laisse présager… McGo' était à Gryffondor, on peut s'attendre à tout !

- Tu crois qu'elle va annoncer publiquement ses fiançailles avec Rusard ?

- HUMPLF !

La jeune fille aux cheveux gris ne s'étant pas attendue à cela s'étouffa en buvant du jus de citrouille.

- Kohf ! Kohf ! … T'es folle de dire ça ! Préviens avant !

- Ahah désolée ! Prévenir des mauvais coups n'est pas dans les principes de Serpentard, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique._

_- _Ce n'est pas faux, _s'exclama entre deux ricanements un des voisins qui s'était retourné en entendant Seskia s'étouffer._

_- _Toi, je te retiens, _menaça Seskia_.

Leur voisin cessa aussitôt de ricaner, et se détourna dans la ferme intention de ne pas subir les représailles, ô combien redoutées, de Seskia Thruston. Et les filles reprirent leur discussion le plus naturellement du monde.

- Regarde Sesky, ton frangin est en train de faire connaissance avec Ezekiel !

- Quoi ?! Impossible ! _s'exclama furieusement la sœur du nouveau Gryffondor_.

Ezekiel Fetherstonhaugh était également un Gryffondor, 6ème année aussi, et un ami d'enfance de Ted, mais avait un caractère… Quelque peu périlleux, qui n'était pas apprécié de tous. Notamment de Maxence et Seskia qui s'alliaient parfois pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, malgré la forte amitié qui persistait entre Ted et lui. Ezekiel était accessoirement un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor.

- 'Tain, c'est mort, Kuarël n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de lui ! _pesta la demoiselle aux cheveux gris._

_ - _Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier plus que ça…

- C'est pas faux, _admit-elle_. Mais je veux la tête d'Ezekiel sur un piquet, cette année.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tant de haine, _souffla Victoire avec un air compatissant._

- Y'a pas de pourquoi, _grogna Seskia._

_- _Sale rageuse, _rigola Victoire._

* * *

><p>Du côté des Poufsouffles, Ted et Maxence parlaient également de la même personne. Ou plutôt manigançaient, vu qu'ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre dans une attitude de colporteurs de ragots, le dos courbé et les murmures saccadés.<p>

- Je te dis qu'il serait la personne parfaite ! _murmurait précipitamment Teddy à son meilleur ami._

_ - _Et moi je te dis que c'est niet ! Ni Seskia ni moi ne voudrons de lui dans notre groupe, Ted ! Surtout Seskia...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Si vous ne lui faisiez rien, il serait beaucoup plus sympa avec vous !

- Ah, comme ça c'est de notre faute ? _dit Maxence d'un air dépité._

_- _Ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute si sa tête ne vous renvient pas, en tout cas.

- Peut-être, _admitle jeune homme aux cheveux châtains_. Mais toujours est-il que ça ne changera pas d'ici la. Il nous faut quelqu'un avec qui l'on s'entende tous.

- Il nous faut quelqu'un qui sache ce qu'il fait, surtout, _s'emporta Ted_. Et Ezekiel est juste parfait pour ça ! Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois, et crois-en mon expérience, il est bon. Excellent, même.

- Sur les 600 élèves ici, je te parie qu'il y a meilleur que lui, avec un meilleur caractère ! _lui répondit Maxence en souriant._

_- _666 exactement, _souffla une troisième personne_.

C'était un garçon à la peau mate, assis en face des deux amis. Un élève de leur promotion, discret et extrêmement doux.

- Lloyd-Lipton, on ne t'a pas appris qu'il n'était pas respectueux d'écouter les conversations des gens ? _Dit le châtain en haussant un sourcil._

_- _Comment se fait-il que tu suives notre conversation, Elliott ? _demanda Ted avant qu'Elliott ne puisse répondre à Maxence._

_ - _Vous aviez l'air de préparer un de vos coups, alors ça m'a interpellé. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, _répondit simplement__Maxence_.

- Eh attends, parler d'Ezekiel te rend presque imbuvable, _rigola__son ami roux_. N'as-tu pas pensé que, sur les quelques 600 élèves, Elliott pouvait peut-être être une de ces personnes que l'on recherche ?

- C'est toi qui es imbuvable, _souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire_. Mais tu n'as pas tord… Elliott, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider…

Et une troisième personne s'associa aux manigances des Poufsouffles…

* * *

><p><em><span>Dortoir des Serpentards – 21h<span>_

Les deux jeunes filles étaient montées dans leur dortoir le ventre rempli et l'esprit apaisé. La soi-disant importante annonce de MacGonagall avait été émouvante, mais rien de bien étonnant : la vieille directrice prenait sa retraite à la fin de l'année (« enfin » dixit Seskia).

- MacGo' m'a fait vraiment peur, quand même ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous annoncer que le Quidditch était interdit !

- Andouille, t'as bien reçu le badge de capitaine cet été, non ?

La dite andouille était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, et occupait le poste de Batteuse. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le titre de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard cet été, elle était alors à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, où tout le monde se souvient encore du cri strident que la demoiselle aux cheveux gris avait poussé.

- Minerva MacGonagall était à Gryffondor, Victoire, _souligna Seskia d'un ton sarcastique_. On ne peut pas prévoir ce que les lions ont en tête !

- Tu parles ! Ils sont prévisibles, ils foncent toujours tête baissée !

- Aussi, oui…

- Parlons plutôt de vos manigances. Il se passe quoi exactement ? _demanda Victoire en venant s'assoir sur le lit de son amie._

_- _Victoire, s'il te plaît, j'ai promis de ne rien dire, _supplia Seskia avec un regard implorant_.

- Et tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ? Seskia, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Même devant le silence gêné dont sa meilleure amie s'armait, Victoire ne rebroussa pas chemin.

- Tu peux bien me dire, non ?, _soupira la jeune blonde_.

- Pas sans l'accord de Maxence et Ted, _ditSeskia en détournant le regard._

- Et si tu essayais de les convaincre ?

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de chances qu'ils cèdent. Ils sont bornés sur le sujet.

- Je vois, _lâcha Victoire avec un air déçu et renfrogné._ Mais si tu me le fais deviner… ?

La remarque de la jeune fille étonna son amie.

- Eh bien… Vu sous cet angle, il est possible que je tienne ma promesse en t'aidant un peu… Mais je ne vois pas comment te le faire deviner sans lâcher le morceau. Tu me donnes combien de temps pour me préparer ?

- Un jour, pas plus, _sourit Victoire._

_- _Saleté de vipère_, jura Seskia pour plaisanter_. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, sinon je te dis rien du tout !

- Ca marche ! Bonne nuit, petite souris, _ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue_.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre son propre baldaquin, et ferma les rideaux avec un sourire victorieux. L'année s'annonçait déjà riche et intense.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lue ^_^<br>(Si vous avez un avis à donner sur les persos, surtout Maxence, n'hésitez pas *3*)_


End file.
